Untitledfor right now
by Anza-Moon
Summary: What happens when Wanda gets some bad news and has to got to Fairy world?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or it's characters. I only own the story.

Author's note: I apologize for my sorry attempts at humor when Cosmo speaks lol. And I also apologize for the short chapter...I really do try to write longer ones.

It was a normal day in Dimsdale...well a normal day for Timmy Turner. He had not one, but two Fairy God Parents to give him anything he wished for....well almost anything. They still had to follow "Da Rules". A couple of the most important ones were that they couldn't be seen by anyone else and that they couldn't interfere with true love, but just about anything else was fair game.

Right now Timmy's parents were gone and Vicky was babysitting. Timmy was sitting in his room with Cosmo and Wanda when he heard an all too familiar voice yelling, "Twirp!!!!"

Timmy shuddered. He knew that it meant that she had come up with something else for him to do.

"Great," said Timmy sarcastically, "I guess I'd better go see what she wants. As he started walking out the door. Just as he was about to close it he peaked back saying, "I'll be right back."

"That Vicky is a slave driver," Wanda said. She sounded irritated, but then Vicky always irritated her.

"She doesn't drive him, it would be kind of hard to drive a boy," Cosmo said.

Wanda just gave him one of tose looks like she was mentally calling him a moron. She was just about ready to say something when another fairy poofed in.

"I'm looking for Wanda," he said.

"I'm Wanda."

"This is for you," he handed her an envelope and poofed out.

"What is it, Wanda?" Cosmo asked. "Is it cheese?"

"Well, I haven't opened it yet, but I hardly think it's cheese," said Wanda wondering what it was. Well only one way to find out, she thought. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped before she even read the whole thing.

"What is it, Wanda?" she didn't even notice that Cosmo sounded serious, or that Timmy was walking back in her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Timmy. He was about to complain to Cosmo and Wanda about the latest thing that Vicky made him do, but then he saw Wanda's face. He coulnd't really describe it, but he knew what ever it was, it wasn't good.

"I have to go back to Fairy World for a while," Wanda said solemnly.

"What!?" replied Cosmo before she had a chance to finish her sentence. "You're leaving me? For who? Is it that stupid Wandissimo?"

"Cosmo, you moron," Wanda said right before tears came to her eyes. "My mother just died.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry," Timmy said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," said Wanda poofing a suitcase.

"Take your time," Timmy said.

"I'll miss you," Cosmo said giving his wife a kiss.

"I'll miss you too."

"Why don't you go wither her, Cosmo, you know, for moral support?" Timmy asked.

"He can't," Wanda said. "One of us has to stay with you at all times, it's Da Rules." And with a poof she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the feedback for the first chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own FOP or characters

Chapter 2

Timmy and Cosmo managed to get through the rest of the day just fine, although it was a little bit different without Wanda's sensibility. Timmy kept wondering how she was doing. He has never lost a parent before, so he had no idea how she felt.

The next day was a school day and that meant another day with Crocker, his fairy obsessed teacher, and not to mention, another day with more F's.

Timmy finished getting dressed and walked out the door, Cosmo changed himself into a pen so he wouldn't be noticed. Mr. Turner was saying something about trying to out do the Dinkleburges, but Timmy wasn't really paying that much attention. He walked out of the door and to the bus stop.

"Are you going to be ok without Wanda?" Timmy asked Cosmo since nobody was at the bus stop.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked, almost sounding offended.

"You aren't going to do anything stupid, especially with Mr. Crocker around, are you?" He asked with worry knowing that Wanda was the one who normally kept him in line.

"Everything will be ok, Timmy, you can leave it to me."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Fairy World

Wanda arrived to the house where she recognized a lot of her friends and family, there were even a bunch of fairies she didn't know, but she just figured that they knew her mother someway or another.

She flew around the house that she grew up in until she saw her father.

"Wanda!" he said when he saw her.

"Dad!" She flew over to him and they hugged each other very hard.

"I'm glad that you came."

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, your mother and I knew what it was like to be fairy god parents."

"Cosmo's with Timmy, I'm sure that he can handle it," she all of a sudden started wondering how they were doing. She felt guilty that she had just now started to think about them, especially with Cosmo in charge. As much as she loved him, she knew that he was not the most competent fairy.

"That's why she asked me not to tell you how sick she was, she didn't want to worry you and take you away from your godchild."

"What!?" Wanda was shocked. "Are you trying to tell me that you knew that she was dying before you came and got me?"

"Neither of us wanted to take you from your godchild, unless you absolutely had to."

"But–"

"Why don't you go to your old room and take a nap?"

"Oh, dad, I love you," she said as she went upstairs.

Her old room looked just the way she remembered it before she married Cosmo and left home about ten thousand years ago. She was looking at some of the pictures that was left up, when her eyes set on one particular picture that her father took of her, her mother, and Cosmo right before they went on their first date. As she was remembering the events of that evening tears started coming down her cheeks once again. How could someone that's been there all her life, just die like that? Wanda knew that nothing was immortal, and she knew it was silly to ask herself those kind of questions, but she couldn't help herself. Then the most important question came to mind. How could her mother be dying and no one tell her that's what hurt her the most.


End file.
